


Spy games

by Aguna91



Category: DCU
Genre: Forced Masturbation, M/M, Nightwing is over his head, Sadistic games with a spy, Teen Titans episode Mask related, There will be power play and sexual suggestive situations., it might become sexual, rebellious sub, there might be other chapters, well the plotbunny is free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own<br/>Summary: Set during the Renegade arc, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor know that Nightwing is a spy and use the knowledge for their own entertainment.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you propose we do with the captured Red Hood, apprentice?", asked Deathstroke suddenly the young man standing next to him and Lex Luthor suppressed the need to swallow as he watched how the figure dressed in a skintight black uniform carefully hold his composure. They were in Lex private office, he sat behind his mahogany desk and the mercenary sat on the opposite side. The mans student stood right beside him and tried to conceal his natural reaction of distaste as he was addressed by his master. It wasn't an obvious display, the slight tension of the muscles only noticeable to those who knew it would be there.

Three day ago Deathstroke's apprentice had manged to beat and capture the vigilante Red Hood.

A noticeable feat for a man who had been nothing but Slade's silent shadow before.  
While Luthor didn't trust the mercenary, trusting someone who sold his loyalty to the highest bidder would be more than stupid, he had faith in the man's professionalism and hadn't questioned him about his student. There were bigger issues than the help in training of a hired help in the new world he attempted to create.  
Furthermore the young man's seemingly indifference towards anyone but his master had left him under the impression that the student shared his masters lack of concern about politics as long as he received his paycheck.  
A simple world view which should have made for another rather pleasant to work with employee.

He had been wrong, as much as he hated to admit it, he Lex Luthor had been fooled by someone who once dressed himself like a traffic light.  
The humor had neither been lost on him, nor on Deathstroke who had been honestly amused as he told him the 'joke'.  
Apparently Nightwing had approached him with the claim that he wanted to switch sides. Batman's oldest, the golden boy who wouldn't be able to hurt a fly without feeling guilty, suddenly wanted to switch sides as a criminal empire arose.  
It sounded more than slightly suspicious, yet Slade had played along for his own reasons.

Now he could be angry about Deathstroke allowing a spy into their headquarter, but he wasn't.  
First of all, the mercenary was a far too valuable ally in this unstable time, loosing him as an asset was currently out of question.  
Secondly, he was informed about the spy. Knowing who the traitor was gave him more than enough room to hid the evidence for his own crimes and thirdly he could use the undercover hero to eliminate uncomfortable becoming allies by leaving clues for him of their crimes.  
The fourth reason was the sadistic pleasure of watching a spy suffer in his role, so he allowed Deathstroke's little game for now and enjoyed the show in his chair as it played out.

The neutral expression on Nightwings androgynous face cracked for moment and showed the full pink lips in a twisted grimace of disgust and surrender as a new mask of calm professionalism appeared. If it hadn't been for the strip of cloth covering his eyes they would have been most likely been able to see the light flicker in them. The room grew tense as both men anticipated the move their unknowing toy was about to make.  
Strands of black hair moved slightly as the young man turned his head towards his master, successfully concealing his features for a moment as he spoke in a monotone voice:  
"Batman has many secrets but he is also known to remain stoic while he is tortured. We could torture Red Hood, one his former students, in front of him. Either he will break down to save his child or the other heroes will feel uncomfortable around him for his lack of caring."

Silence answered the hero as his audience soaked in the words. He had just suggested that they tortured his little brother in front of their father to be able to use the most likely stoical response against him.  
Unable to suppress the urge Luthor licked his lips, hearing such a cruel idea forced from someone who suffered while he voiced it made him hungry, oh so very hungry.  
Deathstroke seemed stunned by the response he had gotten out of the hero and didn't continue the conversation.  
Renegade remained composed as he waited for their response.

The thought itself wasn't that bad, however there were more things to consider than the heroes reactions. Lex wanted to built a functional economy and a ruler who tortured others tended to lose the support of his people. The self-preserving instinct warned most of them that such a person in power was a bad idea.  
But they could do it in a more discrete setting, a video showing the torture and only shown to their prisoners and the still standing headquarter of the little justice club. It still stood because the heroes wanted to keep the headquarter standing as a symbol of hope for the people and Luther figured that it was better to know where his enemy might be. Furthermore destroying it now would make him seem like a terrorist, the people needed to get sick of the heroes out of their own free will.  
The message,'you might not care about yourself but we won't hesitate to harm your students and it will be your fault', should either provoke an open attack in which case they might capture the remaining members of the League of Justice or at least dampen their spirits.

"This is the best idea I heard for the fate of our prisoner", commented Lex finally, which was truthful enough. It was unlikely that the wayward child of Batman had any valuable information, in fact capturing the murderer who killed others because they killed had been of very little value to him. It had annihilated a wild card and satisfied a few of his more action thirsty allies who didn't realize where the true change happened.

The spy stood still, frozen compared to how Nightwing had never been able to stand still, as the consequence of his suggestion became clear.

"Very good apprentice", complimented Deathstroke finally, his voice had dropped into a deep sensual purr and his lips curled into a predatory smile.

A tremble wrecked the heroes composure for a moment, the athletic body fully on display in the skintight uniform and Lex wanted nothing more than to cause the beautiful young man even more pain to get another response.

"I'm sure praise is a hard earned treat from your master, aren't you going to say thank you?", he inquired in mock friendliness. Yet Nightwing managed to retain his composure somewhat as he lowered his head slightly.

"Thank you, master", he voiced in a demure tone and Slade seemed to relish in his submissiveness for a moment.

"You need to thank Mr. Luthor for reminding you of your manners apprentice and try to look him into the eyes," the mercenary replied, repaying the small favor.

Nightwing raised his head, the lips in a forced a smile. The lines in his face were strained, his mask was still somewhat in place, but there were cracks. Like a pot repaired with the Japanese art kintsugi the face too became so much more beautiful with the noticeable flaws.

"Thank you for reminding me of my manners Mr. Luthor", the revulsion wasn't entirely banned out of his voice but he sill manged to speak them in a pleasant tone.

"Did your master also train you how to torture others?", he asked neutrally, yet it was clear for everyone where this question would lead to as another tremble shocked Nightwings body.


	2. Chapter 2

Luthor walked in a moderate pace towards his next appointment.

He had provided his associates the quarters they needed to have a comfortable stay. A benevolent appearing gesture which also allowed him full control over their environment. Compared to the huge green house for Poison Ivy, Deathstrokes demands for huge bedroom with a bathroom, a kitchen and a consulting room, so his private quarters might stay private, had been almost humble.  
The old mercenary even cleaned his rooms and cooked his own meals, which showed that he had a far more than basic understanding of what it could mean to allow strangers to sneak around his temporary home.  
At least now his other subordinates stupidity or laziness would be useful and not endanger his growing empire.

The invitation into Slade's private quarters had been a surprise.  
It was unlikely that the man would kill him, he preferred to give his victims a honest chance for a short fight rather than to lure them into a trap.  
Nightwing enjoyed the dubious privilege of being the exception of the rule, which was why he had accepted the invitation.  
They could only really play with their toy in a secluded area, others might notice things and ask uncomfortable questions.

Yet neither he nor Deathstroke were in any actual danger. They could claim that the spy was a test for the others, after all they were in control.  
In his mind it explained why the mercenary had given him the information, arguing that he had known that Nightwing was a spy all along was far more believable now that he had someone else to support his claim.  
Lex wouldn't deny the claim, turning the useful man into a enemy simply wasn't a sensible move.

So he entered the consulting room without knocking and wasn't surprised to see that the small room with a huge table and four chairs was empty. It was nothing more than a place to talk about plans and to put some distance between Deathstrokes living quarters and the others.  
A second door was on the other side, Lex politely knocked and it was opened by Slade.  
He carefully memorized the layout as he entered the room.  
There was one kings-sized bed in the middle with black silk sheets with two bedside tables, along the left wall stood several bookcases, a laundry basket, a big wardrobe and a few feet before the bed was a writing desk with a computer placed on it. On the right side were two doors one leading to the kitchen and the other to the bathroom, the sound of running water suggested that someone was in there taking a shower.  
Slade gave him a nod in acknowledgment, fully dressed in his complete battle armor, and gestured with his right hand towards the office chair.

The mercenary sat down on the edge of the bed and looked towards the now silent bathroom, Luthor followed the unspoken command and watched as the door slowly opened.  
Warm steam obscured his vision for a moment as Nightwing stepped into the bedroom. The young man was clothed in nothing but his mask and a white towel around his waist. Neither the wet black hair which looked greasy despite his own knowledge that it was just cleaned nor the notion of how oddly endearing it was that he clung to his disguise could distract Lex from the droplets of water which run over the almost nude body.  
Faint scars of old battles were all over the muscular form, which had very little hair on it.  
It was pleasant sight, a well-defined body, yet the pink slightly hard nipples on his hairless chest were his main focus.  
The water pearled over them, every glimmer of light seemed to tease him with images how it would be to pinch and bite them, if he would hears moans of pleasure or pain.  
A gasp of surprise perfected his musings as his eyes wandered to the slightly open mouth. Reddened lips, most likely from the temperature change, formed a small gap and Lex felt a sudden rush of heat.  
There was nothing to conceal the shocked shiver of the heroes body, the slight spasm of each muscle as his instincts battled whenever to fight or to flight from the unexpected situation, fully exposed because he was so entirely caught of guard.

"Apprentice", Deathstroke's voice cut like a whip through the silence and Lex found himself being able to focus again.

The spy turned towards the familiar sound, "master?", thick confusion drenched his tone, making him appear even more vulnerable as he asked for help. The familiar hunger was back, further feed by the sight of the beautiful unconcealed body.

"You need to dry your hair", commented Slade easily without clarifying the situation. The mercenary sat relaxed on the bed and his eye was shamelessly focused on the wet body which flushed under the obvious attention.

Just one big bed for two men, Lex noted with a hint jealousy, just how much further would Deathstroke push the young man, how far had he already pushed him?

Another shiver shocked Nightwings body, "there was only one towel, master", he voiced with a hint of disbelief as he realized what he was expected to do.

"You have a towel, don't you?", ascertained the mercenary, the amusement in his tone didn't hide the underlying lust. "Or would you rather I help you?", he asked teasingly and rose from the bed.

The tall, fully armored, muscular body was a significant difference to the slender, vulnerable nude form of his student who instinctively took a step back.  
With trembling hands the hero untied the towel around his waist and lowered his head in shame.  
Slade sat down again and they watched in silence as he rubbed his hair dry, the limp cock between his legs made it obvious that the young man didn't share their lust.  
Minutes later Nightwing stopped and was about to cover himself, which Lex couldn't allow. The little power play of forcing him to remain naked while they were both fully dressed was just too delightful.

"You aren't going to use a dirty towel are you?", he asked in mock concern and watched as the flat stomach of the hero rose and fell as he took a calming breath.

His submissive form straightened as he walked slowly through the room and put the towel into the laundry basket.

A primal part of Luthor wanted to snarl as his prey stopped to play along, yet before he could act to force him back into his place, Slade interrupted him.

"Comb you hair, apprentice", he ordered mildly and Nightwing complied without hesitation. He turned towards the left bedside table and took the item from it. Facing the wall opposite to them he started to comb his hair and while Lex could appreciate the view of his bare lower cheeks a wave of viscous anger, as his prey seemingly considered him no longer a threat, quashed his lust completely.

"Give me the comb, apprentice", the gentleness had disappeared out of the mercenary's voice and a shiver answered them as the hero turned around, still with his head high. At least Deathstroke seemed to share his distaste for the new development.

"It will be easier for you master to reach your hair if you knelt between his legs", Lex added helpfully and the young man faltered for a moment in his confident stride.

Slade parted his legs invitingly and their toy obediently gave him the comb and sunk down on his knees between them. He looked down on the floor as his master took his gloves of and carefully combed through the black hair.  
Suddenly Lex felt like intruder in a somewhat unusual domestic scene. Nightwing was still beautiful how he knelt submissively and nude on the floor, however the tender care he received, how he unconsciously leaned towards the mercenary and away from him angered him for some reason.

"You wanted to speak with me", he interrupted the scene and the hero rose his head, finally acknowledging him.

"My apprentice hadn't had a chance to learn how he can properly gain information from a prisoner. I would like to start the teaching with a regular person and since we are currently working for you our actions reflect on you, so we need to at least agree on our test subject." Slade explained as he continued to comb and caress the shoulder-length black of his student.

That was unexpected, Lex needed a moment to rearrange his thoughts, it was a reasonable request. Far better than the mess had Joker had created last week because he needed to blow something up. As skilled as he was, explaining why such a dangerous psychopath should be allowed to be free was difficult as long as his only real reason was that he kept the dark knight and other heroes busy.

His eyes flickered downwards, the spy seemed to have sunken in himself and no longer leaned into the soft touch.

"I will provide you with one or two", he agreed and the hero flinched again, alone with no one to turn to for protection.

"Thank you for your cooperation", dismissed Deathsroke him from his private quarters. He left the two men alone, carefully not imaging how their evening might continue.


	3. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: plot from Dick's pov, next chapter will have a private dinner with Slade, Lex and Dick as their waiter.  
> The cursiv written words are from the epiosde masks, which I don't own

Everything was fine...

The young hero was on his knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor, in a white t-shirt which was too big for him, secured by a too large belt and a pair of white plastic gloves.  
A table had been laid for two people to eat.

Everything was fine...

Hidden from the heroes Lex Luthor had managed to make deals with several other criminals and kept himself in the center of his empire.   
An open attack would have meant war between the heroes and Luthor's army, something they couldn't risk.   
Causalities, also known as the lives of civilians, were too valuable.  
Furthermore the billionaire wasn't dumb, without proof that he was in control over the known criminals the heroes attack could be considered an act of terrorism.  
Luthor tried keep everything in order so it wouldn't crumble due an argument between two or more psychopaths.  
His father already paid several lawyers to renegotiate their business contracts, an attempt to keep Luthor busy and away from his empire.   
If the union of villains broke because of a clash of their volatile personalities, the threat would simple implode.   
It also was the most efficient solution in the young hero's mind.   
Yet so far it hadn't worked, restless Dick had decided to sneak in.   
Either to get enough proof they needed or to get it to destroy it from the inside.

Unsure why he should be invited into the heart of the headquarter, he had started to act like Catwoman.  
As far as the hero knew his mentors on/off girlfriend had never killed anyone.   
She knew how to fight, stole and tended to flirt with the others.   
It was enough to keep her high in the criminal food chain, so he had figured it might be enough for him, too.  
  
His plan had worked in the beginning:  
“Oh you have no idea what I am capable of”, he had said playfully, which had earned him a few chuckles from the small crowd around him.   
He had smiled invitingly at them and their less than supple stares as if he had enjoyed their attention.  
“I might have some use for you boy”, had the gang leader replied and had gotten few smarmy chuckles from the others.   
The little bar had been called 'biers' a well known place among thieves and those who wanted to hire one in Metropolis so Dick had taken a few jobs there.  
Jewelery, paintings and other expensive pieces of art had been easy enough to steal for the trained acrobat.  
The guards or owners around them knew about the risks, so the young man hadn't felt too bad about knocking them out.

After five weeks he had earned himself a good reputation as a thief, if you wanted something he could get it without causalities.  
However as everything had seemed to work, Slade had approached him.  
Dick knew that the mercenary had been hired as Luthor's enforcer and to guard whatever the villain decided needed more protection for the moment, which meant that he stayed near the president in the headquarters.  
Had the man seen through his act?  
Apparently not, because he had given him a job to steal an old sword from a museum.  
An easy one, the blade had a low value among collectors, which he had successfully finished. Almost too easy...

“Your new toy”, he had spoken playfully again.  
A well meaning tease tended to put the others in a good mood, too.   
_“Rumor has it you are interested in this” , had the disguised Teen Titans leader said._   
“Thank you, Mr...”, had the mercenary replied in kind, his sentence had ended with a question for his name.   
_“I am interested in many things Mr...”, had the man in orange and black replied._   
“Neal Caffrey, at your service”, Dick had stated and bowed before the older man in an extravagant fashion.  
A show, meant to entertain others on his own behalf, which had given him another projective layer on his mask.   
_“X red X”, Robin had replied, proud that he had fooled the man.  
_ “What is your price?”, Slade had asked him.   
Dick hadn't demanded anything before, one didn't say no when Deathstroke wanted something.   
_“Hm catchy, so are you proposing a sale or a gift”, had Slade purred and Robin blinded by his own arrogance, hadn't realized that it had been the sound of a predator approaching his naive prey._   
“A permanent source of jobs would be nice”, he had spoken despite knowing how stupid it was.   
Slade knew him and wouldn't be fooled for long, Dick should keep his distance.   
But the possibility to work with him gave him access to Luthor, if he acted quickly he could end his mission in a few days...   
“ _A partnership if I give you the ship you cut me in on your plans”, Robin had offered, confident that his plan had worked.  
_ “Quit ambitions aren't we?”, the other had teased him.   
_“A partnership, my my we are ambitions”, had Slade purred with a hint of dark humor in his voice, something Robin hadn't understood back than._   
“But due my current duties I could use someone who helped me with a few things”, had the older man added.   
A trap, every instinct in the hero's mind had screamed, but a mission on his own would give him time to look around. Nobody would tell Deathstroke's apprentice he wasn't allowed to go somewhere out of fear they would disrespect Slade...   
_“But an alliance can not be forged from one small chip, if you are going to win my trust I require more.”_     
_Honestly Robin had been annoyed, Slade wasn't supposed to demand anything from him, but he had to play along for now_.  
“Just tell me what you want”, he had banned the uncertainties/certainties from his voice.  
_“Just tell me what you want”, without uncertainties, just the simple knowledge that the hero had tricked the villain._

Everything was fine …

Dick had to do the chores because Slade had refused to take Wintergreen with him, he hadn't wanted his old friend so close to the other criminals.   
He could respect the reasoning and didn't mind the work.   
Yes, he had to prepare all the meals, but the food was only expected to be eligible, it didn't have to be perfectly cooked.   
Yes, he had to clean all the rooms, including the bathroom, but he also had plastic gloves to protect his hands and good cleaning agents.   
Yes, he had to take care of the dirty laundry, but he had a washing machine and a dryer, only the ironing was rather annoying.

Everything was fine...

The rooms had been designed for one person, which meant he had to sleep next to Slade.  
Furthermore the mercenary had claimed that there wasn't space for his causal clothing in the wardrobe.   
Dick only wore his Master's t-shirt and a belt to keep it in place, when he wasn't out in his own suit as Slade's apprentice.

Everything was fine...

He rose as he heard the water boil in the pot, now he just needed to add the the noddles and they could eat their dinner.  
The hero removed his gloves and put the cleanings agents away.  
Today seemed special for some reason, his Master had requested a full meal with an appetizer and a dessert.   
Bit-sized cut vegetables with a yoghurt dressing, noddles with seafood served with a white wine sauce and as dessert a white chocolate cream.  
When was the last time he had chocolate?, mussed the hero, content as he thought about the treat.

“Sir”, he greeted as the heard the door open behind him and turned to smile at the mercenary.  
“Good evening “, returned Luthor with a smile, Slade walked behind him with a dog bowl in his hand.

* * *

 

So here was a little plot^^   
Next chapter will have:   
Non sexual humiliation: treating another like an pet, treating another like a servant   
Sexual humiliation: forced masturbation in front of others, forced nudity   
Should be updated before or at least at the 31.10


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dick, Lex and Slade have a nice dinner, during the time Slade expresses his worries considering his apprentice lack of sexual urges. Forced masturbation and other stuff mentioned.  
> Note: Dick still wears his mask, forgot that in the last chapter^^

Dick's eyes were glued to the dog bowl as the two men walked in.  
Luthor was dressed in an expensive suit while Slade wore his Deathstroke disguise without his mask.

“Your master was so kind as to offer me dinner”, explained Lex suavely, his green eyes feasted on the hero's shocked form.  
It wasn't that bad, everyone would be surprised by a sudden guest not just a spy, but he enjoyed it like a victory over the little mole nevertheless.

A seemingly honest smile played on the younger man's lips as he regained his posture.  
“Then I hope you will enjoy the meal I prepared”, was said in such a pleasant tone, that it would have convinced him days before.

One didn't gain anything by pretending that you were without flaws, you had to learn or repeat the same mistakes.  
Knowledge which didn't help his wounded pride.  
“Considering you have only dishes and silverware for two, your master brought you a bowl to eat from”, was vindictively said, unlike his usual clam.  
That they could have gotten him another plate and cutlery hung unspoken in the air, but the hero kept smiling.

“Serve the appetizer, afterwards kneel by my feet and you may start your meal”, ordered Slade calmly.  
A superior predator pointed a part in Lex out, had the mercenary invited him only to mock him?

Nightwing's movements were obviously practiced as he served them their food like any other waiter in a better restaurant.  
The too big white t-shirt gave him a tempting view of the soft flesh, it fluttered with every step like a dress.  
Instinctively Lex eyes searched for marks on the soft neck,  
There were none, he could leave his own mark there and teach Slade a lesson...

Gracefully the hero sank down on his knees and straightened his spin as his ass rested on the soles of his feet.  
It reminded Luthor of cultures were everyone sat on the floor during a meal.  
A dignified poise, which he needed to break.

"You are not going to eat the food with your fingers are you?", reprimand Slade softly.  
Yet the hero simply lifted the bowl to his lips and tilted it slightly upwards.  
The gravity and his tongue got the cut vegetables into his mouth, covered in a creamy sauce.  
His lips parted for each piece while his tongue caressed them in an attempt not to spill any of the white liquid.  
Maybe he knew that he would be scolded for wasting his master's food?  
That he would ordered to lick the floor clean like a dog?

They ate their appetizer in silence, Deathstroke had invited him for a reason hadn't he?  
After the first course the hero rose and served them the noodles while he refilled with bowl with the vegetables.  
Again, they ate in silence.  
Yet as it continued the hero's posture grew noticeable tense, just like his own.  
They waited for Slade to make a move, like prey who had smelled a predator near by but didn't know were to run to and a docile beta who waited for the leader to strike.  
Lex was sick of his little show of power over them both.

“Do you enjoy your stay in my building?”, asked the billionaire politely with a smile, a little reminder who was in charge here and who the hired help.  
“So far it has been adequate”, replied Slade in the same tone he had used with his pet hero.  
Adequate? How kind.  
“Any ideas how you stay might improve in future, I value the opinion of my employes”, his voice was sugarcoated. A little less supple, but it earned him a small amused smile from the stoic man.  
“I'm worried about my apprentice health and need a secure place for a proper exam”, answered the mercenary in a serious tone.

The traitor naked strapped on a bed with all kind of tools around him, utterly helpless.  
How they could break his skin.  
How they could give him all kind of drugs.  
Or a simple checkup, when was the last time Nightwing had a prostate exam?  
One suggestion and he would have to bend over for the good doctor.  
Spread his cheeks and allow the gloved fingers to enter him, or a fine metal tube with a camera in it.  
How long would it take for him to orgasm from the stimulation?  
How humiliated would he be from the forced pleasure and little show.

“Master, I'm fine”, exclaimed the traitor by their feet suddenly. Similar ideas must have played in his mind, only they didn't evoke lust but fear.

“Apprentice, I haven't seen you masturbate once since we got here”, scolded Slade softly in a mockingly worried tone.  
“I agree this doesn't sound healthy”, said Lex, his own voice sounded just like the mercenary.

“Nor have I seen you”, accused Nightwing, unlike his usual role as the obedient student with a hint of panic.

“I'm old enough to be your father, child. My needs are under control, but you are a young man in your prime, your sexual urges should be on their peak, as a simple way for nature to ensure the next generation”, replied Slade calmly.

“Maybe he masturbates while you aren't here”, interrupted Lex, ever so helpfully.  
The hero's head turned towards him for a moment, unsure and suspicious of the situation.

“Do you?”, asked Slade,” in the time you are supposed to do your chores and learn from the books I bought you, you play with yourself?”

“After I finished my chores and assignments”, confessed their toy demurely as if he had been caught doing something forbidden.

“Or maybe he is making things up, to avoid the cold hands of the doctor”, teased Lex cruelly and watched as the hero tensed again.

“Well, there is only one way to test it”, decided Slade and became once again their leader in the conversation.  
“If you are fully healthy then you should have no problem to show us.”  
“Show you?”, asked Nightwing weakly, he didn't want to belief what was expected of him.  
“Unless you lied to us”, added Luthor softly. Their prey was trapped and he knew it.

“Stand up”, purred Slade and defeated the hero rose.  
He stood before them, the hem of the t-shirt covered barely his cock as he took the flaccid organ into his hand.  
Without any passion he started to stroke himself.  
They watched once again in silence, only the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh filled the room.

Fear, disgust, humiliation, those were perfectly reasonable explanations why Nightwing didn't harden under his touch, yet neither Lex nor Slade were willing to truly help him.  
“Might I suggest a form of lubrication?”, asked Lex mockingly as if the hero was too dumb to pleasure himself.

“Or do you prefer a different kind of stimulation?”, inquired the mercenary with a hint of hunger in his voice.

The traitor trembled, either from lust or disgust, and removed the hand from his cock.  
He didn't ask for oil, but lifted the hand to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers.  
A part of him wanted to stop the game right there and order the hero to suck his own cock.  
The soft, inviting mouth should be properly used, yet Lex only watched as Nightwing removed the wet fingers and placed the hand on his cock.

“No need to be shy, finger yourself properly”, ordered Slade, but his apprentice didn't obey directly, which gave him time to push their toy further.

“He needs something to reach his prostate”, stated Lex equally affected and the mercenary rose from his seat and opened a drawer with cooking utensils.  
A long, wooden cooking spoon was removed from it, he poured a good amount of olive oil on it over the sink and handed the black-haired man the lubed object.

Without hesitation he pushed it into himself and started a fast rhythm.  
He moaned with the hard pace, his knees shook as he ruthlessly continued in an attempt to get it over as soon as possible.  
The thrusts were steady, he knew were his sweet spot was, definitively not a innocent virgin.  
Pants and moans escaped his lips and he came with a wordless cry in his hand, his seed dripped from it on the floor between the two older men and under the table.

Each of the three men needed a moment after the little show.  
“Lick it up”, ordered Slade and his apprentice obeyed, glad to avoid looking at either man.  
On all fours between them he pretended not to notice as the leather of Lex, or the heavy metal on his master's shoes pushed against him.  
How they roughly moved against his sensitive cock and balls or pushed the wooden spoon still inside him.

Both men had a faint sheen on their shoes, either cum or just sweat they had rubbed of his skin.  
Yet he didn't wait for an order and licked them clean while he was under the table, a sad attempt to regain a little control.

Something his master destroyed with the next words:

“While I'm glad your healthy, you can't just pleasure yourself while you should be working. We will change your meals to a strictly liquid diet so the remains of the food you eat can be removed with a catheter.  
The change in your nourishment will allow you to wear a modified chastity belt, with a butt plug and a harness for your cock.  
It wouldn't prevent you from achieving an orgasm, but simply stop you from touching yourself.  
I will lock it and take the key with me, whenever I leave the rooms.”


End file.
